


Not So Secret

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: Loki needs a favour from his most best friend.Fake dating Troupe





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've done this for a Tumblr writing challenge, but since my blog has been tagged I am slowly bringing all my writing over here  
> .  
> Sorry for any spelling errors I try to catch everything.

"You want me to what?" You exclaim not really believing what you just heard, "Tell me you are joking."

 

Loki shook his head as serious as always, "No I'm not joking (Y/N), I am being very serious right now, I need your help."

 

Crossing your arms you sit back in the bistro chair, your sundae going untouched, "So...why?"

 

Rolling his eyes the dark haired man slowly sipped his ice coffee, "My parents are throwing their annual picnic-"

 

"Dude from what you tell me that ain't no checkered blanket in the park thing, that is what us middle class people do. On your side of the world that means a Gala in the middle of the park," you exclaim, "But go on."

 

"Are you actually going to let me explain you nit picky brat? Like I was saying," he threw you his 'shut up' look before continuing, "I'm nearly twenty nine-"

 

"You are so old..." you giggle.

 

"-by that age," he raised his voice slightly, "My father had his company running, was married and was expecting me any day. It doesn't take a genuis to see how disappointed Odin is with me, afterall his star son is currently expecting his third child."

 

You knew how long your best friend had tried to please his dad, when you met back in highschool Loki already had huge shoes to fill. By the year it was like those shoes just got bigger and bigger with no hope in sight.

 

"My idea is just," Loki paused, "An idea you don't have to go with it but, if you do it's just for the evening. A few days later I can just say we weren't meant to be together like a couple, I'm sure Odin could understand that. Plus they like you."

 

You couldn't help but laugh, "They don't like me they just like that I keep you mostly out of trouble. Look I'll do it you owe me big time and I don't mean this sundae either," taking a big scoop out of your ice cream you snort, "The CEO of the third branch of Bifrost Transportation Company with a Sales Associate from Migard Hardware, a power couple for sure."

 

Loki rolled his eyes, "If I wanted a power couple I'd borrow Tony, since he is the owner now."

 

Scoffing you put a hand to your chest, "Ouch nice to know I don't mean that much to you. Anyway there's a couple things I want to know before I decided anything:

 

"One that this isn't a ploy to let some Ex know that you are completely over them; Two that you aren't still in love with an Ex and trying to make them jealous just to get back together again; or Three this isn't some nonchalant way of saying you have feelings for me and are hoping we either hook up or end up actually dating by the end of it all." 

 

Laughing your best friend shook his head, "That is the reason you are my best friend (Y/N) you don't beat around the bush. To answer all your questions no, I don't have any hidden agenda besides showing my parents that I have my life under control. Hell I might even spill the truth myself, I'm not a family man nor will I ever be."

 

Nodding your head you go back to your melting sundae, "Good, now when do we leave honey?"

 

Looking out the passenger window your gaze drifts to the back seat where your 'day dress' was hanging-despite Loki's insurance that this so called day dress wasn't actually a fricking ball gown-a smirk crossed your lips at the shoe box on the seat. That was one victory to your name, there was no way even if Hell freezed over that you were in anyway shape or form going to walk in heels. Simple black Converse shoes was more your style plus with how long the damn dress was no one was going to be staring at your feet. 

 

"Are we there yet?" You whine.

 

"I knew I should have laced your drink with gravel..."

 

"We haven't been together for six hours and you're already trying to drug me, what next?" Stretching noisily you stared at him, "If you wanted a quiet partner I'm sure Bruce was free for this evening or even Steve-"

 

"Just stop, if I buy you a donut will you shut up for the last thirty minutes of this trip? There's a little coffee shop that you will probably love," pulling in he parked, "Get out and you know what to get."

 

"Yes sir Loki sir," getting out you saluted him, walking into the coffee shop the fresh aroma of coffee made your mouth water. Ordering a half dozen donuts with one caramel latte and an espresso you run back to the car, "The salted caramel donut is mine."

 

"Your teeth are going to rot out with all that sugar," using two fingers he picked up the only cake donut, "I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth."

 

"Sorry, I will only kiss you after we are committed," wiggling your ring finger you grin, "A little sugar won't kill you Mr. Tall and Bitter, just smelling that coffee-"

 

"Loki! And...(Y/N) I didnt know you were invited! I thought it was family only."

 

"Sif," you smiled at the brunette, "Didn't think I'd see you here," it wasn't a secret that she didn't like you but you didnt know why, "I thought you weren't a coffee drinker."

 

"It does surprise some that most coffee houses make tea, guess you aren't a real coffee drinker. Anyone from around here could tell you that," Sif shrugged.

 

Loki bristled beside you, "(Y/N) is here with me," he put his hand on your thigh, "We been keeping our relationship quiet, it didn't seem like anyone else's business but our own. If you don't mind we have to go my parents who are actually waiting for us; it is afterall an invite only event."

 

Pulling away you started laughing, "That was mean."

 

"Yet you are laughing," Loki smirked, "She doesn't like you so I don't like her."

 

"What? Are we in middle school now?" Rolling your eyes you dig into your donut, "We there yet?"

 

"Shut up."


	2. Part 2

"I keep forgetting that you lived in that big house all our schools years together," you said as you pressed your nose into the glass.

 

"Careful you're drooling all over my window," Loki mentioned dryly, "Please clean it up before we get closer."

 

"Awe, am I embarrassing you already?" Laughing you peeled your nose off the glass, "Alright, I know everything there is to know about your family and they know me fairly well. So this should be easy...I hope, I mean your father is uh."

 

Loki nodded his head, "Yeh believe me I know, I did grow up here. Well looks like we have a welcoming party, I'm happy you changed out of those rags before we left."

 

Rolling your eyes you unhooked your seat belt, "Those are my comfy travel clothes, how anyone in their right mind travel in jeans is beyond me," getting out you wave, "Hello Frigga!"

 

"Oh my, (Y/N) dear this is quite a surprise, Loki did mention he was bringing someone," giving you a big hug she pecked you on the cheek, "It is wonderful to see you again."

 

"Hello mother," Loki grinned, "I hope you don't mind the surprise," he grabbed you into an one arm hug, "We been keeping it quiet, I didn't want to rush into anything, so this is a pretty big step."

 

Wrapping your arm around him you reach up and kiss his cheek, "I'm sure it won't be much of a surprise for everyone else, I think I remember that oaf you call a brother setting bets."

 

Laughing Frigga ushered you both into the house, "It must have been a long trip, please feel free to shower up and rest before the event begins. You are the first to arrive, your father is out picking up the last bit of food, the caterer had a break down."

 

Going up one side of the double staircase you knew the way to Lokis room, "I call the shower first."

 

"Sweetie there's no need to be shy, we can save water if I join you," Loki whispered in a not so low voice.

 

Throwing Loki a look you pull away to push open the doors, "If I remember correctly you are allergic to my soap honey, you know it's the only type that keeps my skin from drying. I really don't think you want to be all blotchy later on this evening, that look really doesn't suit you. I am only thinking of your well being."

 

Tossing your bag on the bed you make a beeline for the window, "Holy fuck how many people are coming?"

 

Following he rested his chin on your shoulder, "See why I need my sidekick? Get through this evening and that concert with back stage passes are yours."

 

"Oh baby I love when you talk dirty to me," you purred with a giggle, "Lets do this shindig!"

 

Standing by the mirror you try in vain to pull the front of your dress up, "I don't remember having this much cleavage in the store," mumbling you smooth out the sides of the dress, "Or it being this snug."

 

"Relax darling you look amazing," Loki appeared at your side in a black suit, "The adjustments look perfect."

 

"What?" You shriek, "My boobs are going to fall out on someone! Loki!"

 

Laughing he put his hand on your shoulder, "Impossible darling it's tight enough to keep them in check."

 

"Ugh you are the impossible one, if I survive you better at least treat me to three sundae deluxes.

 

"If that's all it takes to get you to do something, I should bribe you with food more often," he smirked, "Come on lets go join the circus downstairs."

 

Walking towards the door you stop dead, "Wait, wait, wait in order for this to actually work I have to kiss you on the mouth."

 

Loki smirked, "That is the general idea of it all."

 

"We have to practice, I have never kissed you on the mouth and I don't want it to look like I've never kissed you before even though I actually haven't," it sounded stupid to your ears but his mom was very observant.

 

"Oh fine," he rolled his eyes, "Keep it simple shall we?" Grabbing you he gently pressed his lips on yours, "Generally this is the moment where you wrap your arms around me," he muttered into your mouth.

 

It was...weird kissing your best friend for the first time and totally not right. Kissing him back briefly you pulled away, "Okay that wasn't bad-"

 

"Excuse me? You better recheck your-"

 

"It will do the trick, don't worry I'm a monkey when it comes to PDA," you boast with a grin, "By the end of the evening you will be begging me to leave."

 

Rolling his eyes he threw open the door, "You are impossible (Y/N)."

 

"That's why you love me though," walking through the door you only pause to throw your arm around his middle, "Oh hey Thor!"

 

"(Y/N)! It is so nice to see you," the blonde lumbered over to give you a bone crushing hug, "I was wondering when you two were finally going to be together, may I be the first to offer congratulations."

 

Hugging him back you automatically step away and wrap your arm around his brother, "Thanks, see you downstairs Thor, you better have saved some of those crabs cakes for me."

 

"I don't believe they had those out yet when I was there. I just came up here for a change of shirt Ericka spit up all over this one," it hardly phased you that he was actually shirtless, "Be right back."

 

"Oh we aren't waiting for you," Loki mentioned as he dragged you away.

 

"So am I shaking hands and kissing babies? And maybe get to eat a little on the side?" Traipsing down the stairs you moan quietly at the spread of food on the buffet table, "Oh my god Loki-"

 

Chuckling he pulled you away from the food, "Not yet we have to fraternize first."

 

It seemed like you walked miles around the buffet table talking and of course shaking hands. An eternity passed before you could slip away to finally greet the buffet table properly. Filling up a small plate with food you easily inhale the finger size food, filling up a second plate in record time.

 

"Why (Y/N) I didn't see you coming," Heimdall greeted.

 

With a huge smile you gave the older man a hug, "Yeh it was a bit unexpected but, I'm here! By the way why do they give such tiny plates to eat off of? I'm starving and this is going to be my third plate."

 

Heimdall chuckled, "This is the appetizer table, the main meal is yet to be had."

 

A dark blush covered your cheeks, "That totally explains why everyone is giving me odds looks. Damn," sighing you shrug, "All well what can you do? These crab cakes are to die for though, like oh my god."

 

Munching quietly you spot Loki talking with his father, which surprised you. After all you both had a plan for talking to him: you would chat and soften Odin up before Loki swooped in with his business news. Plan or no it looked like it was going okay but it wouldn't hurt if you went to go and check.

 

"Oh (Y/N)," Frigga appeared at your side, "May I speak with you for a moment?" Pulling you away from the crowd she led you to the balcony, "It has been a wonderful turn out for this year, and we couldn't have asked for better weather."

 

"Yes, just beautiful not a cloud in the sky," you agree.

 

Reaching over the older woman grabbed your hand, "Until this moment I have never fully appreciated your presence in our sons life. I can rest easy knowing that he has such support where he is."

 

"Of course I support him he's my boyfriend," you smiled, "There isn't a day that goes by where I don't."

 

Frigga let out a cheery laugh, "You have to get up fairly early to out fox this fox, my husband can be fooled me on the other hand," reaching out she patted your cheek, "I meant what I said, knowing my son has a friend like you he has all he needs in his life for now. Loki and you are poplar opposites, as much as I would love to have you in the family," pausing she smiled, "He is like ice while you are like the sun, keep smiling my Sun."

 

A warm feeling settled in your stomach, after all this time -his mother at least- welcomed you. It was strange to feel fully accepted years and years later yet, it happened, "I should have known you'd be the one to figure it out, I thought we were being so careful."

 

Frigga laughed heartily, "My Sun I raised two boys, not much can slip by my eyes anymore. Although the effort seems for naught, Loki and Odin look to be on the same page for once."

 

Following her gaze you nod, "Even if it is I know Loki would do the same for me. By the way the food is to die for, those apps are like nothing I've ever tasted and; to find out there's going to be a main course too, best day ever!"

 

"(Y/N) for future reference," she grinned, "You don't have to pretend to date one of my sons to be invited."


End file.
